


twenty third floor

by itsmylifekay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmylifekay/pseuds/itsmylifekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the tumblr prompt: Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they've had a fight</p>
<p>After a particularly heated argument, Dean and Cas accidentally end up stuck in an elevator together…how that ends up in kissing and /feelings/ *shudders* Dean will never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twenty third floor

**Author's Note:**

> Made from this prompt on tumblr: http://itsmylifekay.tumblr.com/post/104632841044/kiwiggle-imagineyourotp-imagine-your-otp
> 
> Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight.

 

_Ding….Ding….Ding…._

Dean glared up at the ceiling, wishing that by some sheer force of will he could rip out whatever technology made the elevator ding with each floor. Each floor. Like a fucking metronome. As if his nerves weren’t already flayed enough, as if he wasn’t already raring to punch through a wall…

There were a few other people in the elevator with them, including a father and daughter who were the sole reason for Bucky not just cursing up a black cloud beneath his breath. But he did have manners, so he kept his mouth shut for the time being, for the extra three floors it took for them to stop and let the little family off at their stop. The elderly woman had gotten off the floor before and Dean let out a frustrated huff as soon as the doors slid shut, metal box moving onwards with another infuriating _ding_ just to mock him.

“Fuck,” he tipped his head back and tried to ignore the feeling of electricity coursing beneath his skin.

Cas was stoic as ever beside him, not even acknowledging the curse. His head didn’t even twitch slightly in Dean’s direction. Like he was actively _trying_ to make sure he didn’t give Dean the satisfaction.

Cas was a stubborn ass-- that’s for sure, so Dean sure as hell wouldn’t put it past him.

They were nearly to their floor, twenty-third, some uptight office space they needed to shake down for paperwork and at this point Dean was ready to play hardball with some suits. Anything to blow off some steam. But then the elevator gave a jerk, and he put one hand out to the side, the other immediately going to the small of his back where he had his gun tucked away. The lights flickered slightly and Dean went from looking at the ceiling, to the walls, then finally to Cas who seemed unconcerned with the entire situation.

The elevator jerked to a stop.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Dean muttered, striding to the door and banging on it a few times. “C’mon!”

The elevator stayed completely stationary and Dean’s hand was clenched tight around his gun. Had this been a trap? Or was he really just that unlucky, to be trapped in an elevator with Cas right after a yelling match?

There was a red emergency call button near the door and Dean pushed it, waited until a voice crackled over the line before saying, “Hey, yeah, elevator stopped working.”

“Location?” The voice droned.

“Between the nineteenth and twentieth floors. Big office building on sixth.”

“Alright, sir, emergency personnel will be right with you. Is there anyone else in the elevator?”

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Cas, for once in life wishing Cas had his powers back and could do that annoying thing where he disappears after a fight. “Yeah,” he sighed. “One other guy.”

“Are either of you in need of medical assistance?”

“No,” Dean said, hand braced against the wall, leaning forward. “No, just get us out.”

“Alright, please try to stay calm. Emergency personnel will be with you shortly. Would you like me to stay on the line?”

“No,” Dean said again. “No, we’re fine, thanks.” He didn’t even bother forcing a smile, not like she could see it anyway. He stepped away from the door and paced to the back of the small space instead, punching against the far wall half-heartedly before running a hand across his face. “Great, fucking great. Just what the day needed.”

The silence crackled between them and Dean felt himself bristle.

“I believe you humans would say karma, in this kind of situation.” Cas’s steely blue eyes fell on him and Dean clenched his jaw.

“Yeah, maybe it is karma. For any of the shit I’ve done. But it sure as hell isn’t for what I did earlier today, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

Cas’s eyes narrowed further. “You were _wrong,_ Dean. You could have-”

“Save it,” Dean cut him off. “Just, save it Cas.”

“You could have _died_ , Dean.”

And that right there was what Dean had been trying to avoid. He dropped his head and shook it incredulously, laughing without any real humor before looking up to meet Cas’s tense expression.

“Yeah, I could’ve. And you know what, I’m not worried about it. Occupational hazard. Life will go on. Hakuna Matata. Whatever the hell you want to hear Cas, to justify it? I’ll say it. But I will not say I regret what I did. Because I don’t. One hundred percent.”

Cas’s face turned absolutely thunderous and in a matter of moments he was right up in Dean’s space, broad hands on Dean’s chest and arms pushing him up against the wall, faces barely an inch apart. “You could have _died,_ ” His voice was sharp, cutting, and powerful, killing all the words that wanted to come past Dean’s lips. “You could have died and it wouldn’t have been for anything. The girl was going to die either way, your death would not have guaranteed the demon’s capture.” He stopped talking just long enough to search Dean’s face and once again Dean was glad Cas didn’t have his powers, couldn’t actually just read his fucking _soul_ like he before. “Dean,” he said slowly. “You do not deserve to die. I will not allow it.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re in charge of that, huh?” Dean laughed hollowly. “Playing at God again, Cas? ‘Cause we all saw how well that went last time.”

The barb made the corners of Cas’s eyes tightened, but he didn’t release Dean, didn’t stop scrutinizing him within an inch of his life.

“Dean,” Cas said again, only softer. “What do I have to say to make you understand?” He shifted one hand up so it was pushing against Dean’s forehead. “What do I have to do to get it through this head of yours?”

Dean swallowed thickly, chuckling nervously at the feeling of Castiel’s hand on his face. A shit, why did Cas have to be so close? “Hey, personal space, buddy. We’ve talked about this.” He tried to slide away, but Cas just kept him pinned back. (He was still strong, even without his powers. Dean could shove him off if he really needed to, sure. But even without his grace, Cas’s vessel was enough to give Dean a fight.)

“I saw something...once.” Cas said, slowly, as if he was still working it out himself what he was trying to say. “I don’t think I knew what it was then, but I know now. Then again, human emotions are so fickle…” He glanced back up at Dean and judged his face. “Dean, do you want to be loved?”

Dean spluttered at the question. “Cas, what the hell?” But he couldn’t help the way his heart picked up slightly in his chest, and he cursed everything to the douche bags up in high heaven when Cas’s eyes flicked with acknowledgement, his palm presses tighter over Dean’s heart.

“I could, Dean, if that’s what you needed.” Cas said earnestly. “I might already, I- This _is_ still all rather new. But, I know that I never want to lose you, Dean. I know that Naomi, Crowley, the Leviathan, they’ve all tried to make me kill you and I just _can’t_. Your soul...something about it...I could never harm it, could never harm you.”

At that point, Dean’s breath was caught in his throat and his mind was racing. He had no real idea as to what the fuck was going on, but he went through the possibilities: Hallucinating? Djinn? Really fucked up dream from diner food and bad whiskey?

But Cas was still staring at him, familiar eyes and familiar face and familiar grip on Dean’s shoulder.

“I may not be the best with the more...carnal, nature of relationships, but I’m willing to try.”

There was a tilt to his head that Dean vaguely recognized, and then Cas’s eyes jumped down to Dean’s lips and Dean didn’t even have time to voice the _‘oh, fuck’_ that threatened to pass his lips because suddenly they were otherwise occupied with a lot of curious and over-eager angel.

But shit, Dean was finally getting what he’d denied himself the pleasure of even thinking about for years, so like hell was he going to complain. Djinn or whatever the fuck it was, he was going to enjoy the situation for the time being then look for a way out, trust Sammy was looking for him too.

When Cas finally pulled away, Dean couldn’t help but grin at seeing the angel with his hair mussed and his lips red, trench coat wrinkled and pushed open.

“That’s a good look on you, Cas.” Dean smirked, couldn’t help himself really..

Cas just stared at him quizzically. “I am not wearing anything different. And please do not try to change the subject.”

Dean put up his hands. “No, no, not me. Keep on driving this crazy train, I’ll just be sitting here trying to figure out how to gank whatever did this and hoping Sammy has his ass in gear.”

There was another stretch of silence, but not charged with anger like the ones before. Cas was just staring at him like Dean had just said something especially idiotic and was refraining from saying something condescending along the lines of ‘ _you poor, oblivious human’._ Not that Cas would ever say that. Dean just had a really bad habit of adding internal monologuing to Cas’s many odd angel-come-human faces.

“Dean, while I’m flattered and honestly surprised you would consider this part of a Djinn trap, this is not an illusion.” He said. “Is it anything like the ones you’ve been in before?”

Dean just stared at Cas blankly. Because no, it wasn’t the same. But that didn’t necessarily mean anything. Who knew how that Djinn shit worked anyway? They’d probably somehow rigged the elevator, grabbed them while it was malfunctioning and now he was being bled out somewhere, Cas by his side. That was the only place he could think of where they link had broken.

“Dean,” Cas pressed. “If this truly is an illusion to you, than I assume my thinking was correct. You do...crave, love.”

“I don’t know what the hell I want,” Dean said honestly. He just knew that all this feelings shit was starting to get old, and freak him out just a bit. Because if by some joke of fate this _was_ real...he was fucked.

Cas was silent for a moment, then searched Dean’s eyes and asked, “You once told me you needed me, is that still true?”

And yeah, illusion or not, Dean wasn’t going to answer that. But apparently Cas didn’t even need him to say it out loud, just needed some slight tell on Dean’s face to manifest itself before his own expression was softening and he was pulling Dean into another kiss, a slower drag of lips that made Dean fill warm and hazy at the edges. ‘Cause, shit, even if he didn’t want to admit it, there was definitely _something_ with Cas that made his head go sideways, made his heart clench and his body misbehave.

Like now, the way his hands were seemingly moving without his control, pulling Cas closer and gripping at the familiar material of the trench coat. And his mouth was still moving with Cas’s, lips and now even tongue and teeth just trying to take in everything the angel had to offer.

“Everything, Dean.” Cas whispered, as if he could read Dean’s thoughts. “I will give you everything you need, for as long as you need me. You have been mine since I raised you from perdition. As an angel, I didn’t understand, but now...humanity is, it is _different_ , Dean. But I will be what you need, whatever you need.”

The quiet intensity with which the words were said took Dean back a bit, and he never really had time to recover as the lights flickered again and the elevator gave a jerk.

“The maintenance issue has been fixed,” a different voice said over the speaker, this time masculine and younger sounding. “We apologize for the inconvenience.”

Three more _ding_ s passed while Dean’s mind spun. And then the doors were opening and Cas was eyeing him curiously and holy fucking shit it was all real. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a moment then shook his head, walked out of the elevator with his head held high and nodded to one of the secretaries watching them curiously from his desk. He cleared his throat as he approached the furthest one, ignoring the heat he could feel at the back of his neck but pressing slightly closer into the shoulder Cas nudged against him.

“We’re here to speak with Mr. Mathers about some paperwork,” he said.

The secretary hit a call button, Dean rocked back on his heels to wait, and Cas was still a solid presence at his side. Solid, and real, and Dean was still trying to wrap his mind around it all, even as his tongue traced over the taste of Cas still on his lower lip and his head turned to meet Cas’s eyes.

He wasn’t sure what had just happened...but he’s sure as fuck glad it did.

\---+---

_Back at his desk, the secretary smiled slyly, leaning back in his chair to fist bump the office assistant manning the coffee machine._

_“Technically matchmaking is supposed to be left to the cupids, buuuut...How could I pass up this heart-warming opportunity? Baby brother and Dean-o, together at last.”_

_“Yeah,” the coffee guy smiled gently. “I’m just glad they’re happy. And that the bunker has sound proof walls.”_

_The secretary laughed long and loud, but the coffee guy was still just smiling and shaking his head, watching as his big brother walked into an adjoining room with his guardian angel at his side._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr if you want to come say hi^^ same username


End file.
